all grown
by junbug950
Summary: what happens when they are all grown up and out of hogwarts?Find out here
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry potter characters. But I do think malfoy is hott!!!!!  
  
"Harry honey get down here and eat your breakfast your gonna be late for practice." Yelled Ginny  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming"yelled harry as he came down the stairs " I don't see why we have too practice every single day."  
  
"so you can win your matches duh!" replied ginny  
  
Ginny is now 13 years old and Harry is 24 years old and yes they are married. They have been married for 2 years now and Ginny is 7 months pregnant for their first child. Harry is playing for the chudley cannons Ron's favorite quidditch team.  
  
"I could have told you that one, honey." said Harry " Don't forget to wake draco up this morning you don't want another fit like yesterday."  
  
Draco works for the ministry of magic now but for some odd reason he keeps getting kicked out of his apartments for lack of rent so he now lives with harry and ginny.harry and draco are now great friends since the defeat of lord voldemort. Ron still doesn't like him that much but he tolerates him.  
  
"oh god no I don't but he's a grown man isn't he supposed too get himself up,not his friends wife!?!" replied Ginny  
  
"GOD DAMNED THAT ATTICK ELF" screamed draco "cant a man get some sleep around here?" as he walked sleepily down the stairs.  
  
"ya draco actually a man can,I do; the elf thing just like makin noise at this time it's the same time every morning,you should know that you've lived here long enough." Said harry  
  
"oohh shut up!" said draco "aren't you supposed to be at work by now?" said malfoy  
  
"NO it's at 11:30."said harry " did you here from all your friends for the all guys weekend? I have ron ,seamus,and Neville comin."  
  
"ya crabbe and goyle are coming." Replied draco  
  
"ok but you really need too get more friends and a girl too go on a date you go to work the come home,wut life do you have?"  
  
"Ya I know I do,don't worry about it."said draco getting up to go take a shower.  
  
"oo shit is that the time sorry honey but I got to go."said harry standing up and running to ginny kissing her and then running through the door. 


	2. quidditch

Disclaimer: no I don't own any of these characters.  
  
On the field in his practice uniforms harry was talking to ron. who is married to hermoine for 3 years and they are both 23 years old and they already have 1 child. Hermoine is the head mistress of hogwarts. Ron is a reporter for the daily prophet. And spends his mornings with harry for an hour of his practice.  
  
"you men to tell me you invite that that jerk on our male bonding trip." Said ron just before harry had to mount his broom  
  
"yes ron he is one of my friends too. besides he will probable be hanging out with crabbe and goyle." Replied harry standing up to mount his broom.  
  
"YOU INVITED THEM!" screamed ron "why them do you want a weekend in hell?"  
  
"no I didn't invite them malfoy did and it will work out fine.now if you don't mind I have to practice." Said harry "don't you have to go to work now you do know that we started an hour later?right"  
  
"No I didn't know that."said ron "holy shit you mean im late for work?"  
  
"ya ron that's what I mean."replied ron "oh and tell hermoine I will be at the school at 3 for unch and stuff." As he kicked off the ground.  
  
"don't worry I wont forget." Screamed ron as he ran off the field.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I cant believe he is making us practice every day !" said harry to one of the other team mates  
  
" I know exactly what you mean. We practice so much that I am literally getting tired of this sport." Said the teammate " oh by the way watch out."  
  
"What why?" said harry. SMACK right in the back of the head. "ooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww:that's why" and then he fell off of his broom because he had passed out from the pain.  
  
" that's what you get from not paying attention team." Said the captain of the team now lets go get him some help."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
waking up in the stands with the team sitting in the bleachers by him playing chess or cards.  
  
"what happened?" said harry sitting up rubbing his head.  
  
"you took a bludger to the head." Said the captain  
  
"what time is it?" said harry  
  
"2:30; why?" said someone else  
  
" OMG im gonna be late sorry but I gotta go NOW." Said harry getting up.  
  
" but the practice we have to go later thanks to you." Said the captain.  
  
"cant sorry gotta go." Said harry getting up to go to the fire place in the changing room. He was traveling by floopowder, to hogwarts. " hogwarts" said harry disappearing in the cloud of smoke.and coming out in hermoine's office in hogwarts.  
  
"I was wondering when you were goin to be here your ten minutes late what happened?" asked hermoine.  
  
I was hit in the head with a bludger and passed out; sorry." Said harry sitting down on the sofa.  
  
" oh; well you want some lunch?" asked hermoine  
  
"sure I guess, what did you want me to come over for anyways?" said harry taking a plate of food from the trolly.  
  
"well mmmmmmm, the kids have a quidditch game tomorrow and I was wondering if you could give the gryffindor team some pointers at practice tonight." Explained hermoine  
  
"sure I guess let me send an owl to ginny and I will eat dinner here if that's ok." Said harry  
  
"ya sure that's ok." Said hermoine  
  
"ya ok thanks hermoine." Said harry as he got up to go to the owlery ,to send ginny a letter.  
  
Later that night 2 hours before dinner harry and ron were out on the quidditch field giving all four house teams.  
  
"okay so we are running just a little late because of the autographs I have had to give, so mount your brooms and fly around for five minutes." Said harry  
  
" harry why are you doing this it just takes you away from home." Asked ron  
  
"o I know it takes me away from home, but I will be home all day tomorrow ; he is finally giving us a break before a game."  
  
"What is the point of flying around for five minutes?" asked a student  
  
"it helps you relax, if you relax you can have fun and if you have fun then you have a better game. So just relax and have fun tomorrow. that's all I have to tell you.so we will use griffinder and slytherin for the 1st game tonight.the others can come down here and watch." Said harry (scores gryffinder:250 ; slytherin:200 ; hufflepuff:200 ;ravenclaw:150) "see I told you if you just relax and have fun you will do better now lets go eat." Said harry  
  
(im so sorry this is so long) 


End file.
